


Fancy Pants

by Elthadriel



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: M/M, Panties, Teasing, background sera/female cadash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-19
Updated: 2015-10-19
Packaged: 2018-04-27 02:08:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5029600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elthadriel/pseuds/Elthadriel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An unplanned swim in a lake reveals a little more of Dorian's choice in underwear that he might have liked.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fancy Pants

**Author's Note:**

> Someone asked for Dorian in panties, and I'm incapable of turning down such a request. 
> 
> This was beta'd by the wonderful [grenoiulle](http://grenoiulle.tumblr.com/).

After a few false starts, summer seemed to have finally arrived for good, and the weather in the Hinterlands was almost pleasant. Even Dorian had grudgingly admitted that the weather wasn’t totally intolerable. 

They were travelling lightly, never straying more than several hours from camp, closing one rift that had escaped initial sweep, and dealing with some bandits that were still bothering the refugees. All in all it had been a very pleasant day, almost enough to make them forget the world was ending.

They came to a halt on the edge of a lake, pressed up against the base of a cliff, and Cadash weighed up their options. 

“Think we can skirt along the edge?” She asked at last, frowning at the far side, seeming unwilling to walk around it.

“Betcha I can get there faster,” Sera announced and was off before anyone else could stop her, Cadash close on her heels. Dorian groaned beside Bull, but followed after the two, being exceptionally careful with his footing.

They was enough space between the water at the cliff for even Bull, but the rocks were slippery and uneven, and Dorian’s caution wasn’t unfounded, even as Sera and Cadash raced on ahead. Bull also watched his feet intensely, having no intention of taking a bath still several miles from camp.

He and Dorian made it almost all the way across when Bull’s bad leg hit a rock funny, and his foot skidded out from under him. He knew the second it happened, even as he grabbed at the cliff side, that he was going to fall in.

Dorian turned sharply, reaching out, and closed one hand around Bull’s forearm, trying to pull him back to safety. It was actually rather sweet, if ultimately ineffective. 

They both hit the water with an almighty splash.

Bull broke the surface first, Dorian appearing next him only a second later, spluttering and looking all together like a startled cat. The water was cold, but not freezing, and while no one appreciated being dumped into the water without warning, it could have been much worse. Dorian, with his aversion to water, didn’t seem to think so.

He cursed, flailing a little, eyes wide and panicked before realising the water was shallow enough that he could get his feet to the bottom.

Sera, still warm and dry on the bank, was howling with laughter. Her arms were wrapped around herself, tears forming in the corner of her eyes as she made no attempt to hold them back. Cadash, grinning, gave Sera careful once over, and then pushed.

The shove sent Sera right into the water beside the two men, and she screeched in the moment before her face went underwater . Dorian swore again, retreating from the waves her arrival created. 

“Nice one, boss,” Bull said, and Cadash gave a little bow. Sera’s head bobbed up, and she set about trying to splash Cadash on the shore. She realised quickly she was out of range and narrowed her eyes, paddling back to shore.

Dorian hauled himself out of the pool, swearing up a storm, clothes clinging to his frame, hair plastered against his forehead, and make-up running down his face. Water pooled at his feet, and an entertaining trickle ran along his nose to drip from the end.

Cadash sat at a safe distance from the lake, the only dry one of the lot. Sera, who was out of the water only a moment after Dorian, charged at her, and the two women ran off screeching.

“This is your fault,” Dorian said making a face as he moved to pull at his sopping clothing.

Bull climbed out of the water with more difficulty, his knee, the cause of the incident in the first place, protesting the movement. “You should have known better than to try and catch me,” Bull said.

Dorian started to squirrel his way out of the top part of his robes, but only after making a rude gesture in Bull’s direction. His fingers fumbled with the belts but he waved Bull off with a scowl when he tried to help. Bull left him to his sulking and set to wringing the worst of the water from his trousers. His limited clothing was an advantage here, with little material to sock up water, while Dorian looked like his clothing was carrying half the lake.

Finally Dorian pulled part of his robe off and dropped it to the ground, leaving him shirtless, showing off smooth, dark skin and some of his more indulgent piercings. It was nothing Bull hadn’t seen before, but there was something nice about seeing Dorian even semi-naked in the sunlight, as opposed to in the candlelight of Bull’s room. He looked good in the sun, even if he was currently looking only a step away from becoming a rage demon.

Sera appeared next to Bull, now covered in mud as well as water, and cheeks flushed from exertion. She was grinning widely however, and had clearly been at least slightly successful in her hunt for revenge. “Bet you’re enjoying the view, right?” She said, nodding at Dorian, who was still fussing over his appearance, sweeping his hair back from his face and rubbing at his ruined make-up. 

Bull almost agreed, a comment about Dorian’s body on the tip of his tongue before he caught exactly what Sera was referring to. He knew he had missed it because he had been distracted by how pretty Dorian had looked in the sunlight, but it was really no excuse. 

Dorian’s trousers, totally visible now his over-robe had been removed, were made of a flawless white material, one Bull knew from experience was soft to the skin. It was also rather thin, and the water had had an unfortunate side-effect one them, a problem only made worse by the way Dorian was bending to lay out his robes flat so they might dry better.

The material stretched over his round arse, rather clearly outlining a rather dainty pair of dark blue panties; even the lace pattern was clear through his almost completely see-through trousers.

Cadash walked over to them, tilting her head to look Dorian up and down. She was still dry, but just like Sera, was now covered in mud.

Bull hesitated, wondering how best to inform Dorian of the situation, but before he could come up with a way that wouldn’t enrage Dorian, one of the woman beat him to it.

“Guess we weren’t too far off callin’ you Fancy-Pants, were we?” Cadash called out, causing Sera to cackle. 

Dorian half turned and then twisted to look down at himself, cursing again when he saw what they were referencing.

“Ha, bloody, ha,” he snapped, cheeks reddening, and he looked tempted for a moment to grab the robe form the ground and wrap it around his waist, but that would only draw attention to the issue. “If we could all stop staring at my underwear I would be in your debt.”

“Does Bull pick ‘em out for you?” Sera asked, still sniggering. “Gets you to wear ‘em under your fancy clothing so he knows how pretty his fancy man is?” 

“I don’t wear them for Bull,” Dorian insisted, month snapping shut when he realised what he had implied. “I just like them,” he added sullenly, but Bull could see the anxiety catching around Dorian’s eyes. Dorian, despite any insistence otherwise was very concerned about what his friends thought about him. Bull could only imagine the scenarios Dorian was imagining in his head about how long people would laugh at him for this. The inner circle would all be teasing about it, but the soldiers and other members, already hassling Dorian over all sorts of things, might get cruel. 

“Lay off, Sera,” he said, nudging her.

Cadash however was still staring at Dorian’s arse. “Aren’t they uncomfortable to wear on missions?”

“Excuse me?” Dorian asked, looking like he wasn’t sure if he was being mocked or not.

“Well, I have some nice pairs, for special occasions.” Cadash glanced at Sera, who seemed to miss the implication. “But I’d have thought they would ride up with this sort of activity. 

“Well, they are hardly comfortable at this exact moment,” Dorian shrugged, looking unsure. “I might just be used to them. I haven’t worn anything more traditional since my late teens.”

“Shite, you’ve been wearing them for fucking ever. You really that much of a peacock that even your knickers have to be fancy.”

“I like looking nice,” Dorian said, defensively. 

“But no one can see ‘em, what does it matter if your cloths are pretty and no one can see ‘em?” Sera asked, eyebrows drawn together.

“I like feeling pretty, then.” Dorian was blushing again, across the bridge of his nose.

“I can certainly appreciate a nice pair of underwear on a pretty person,” Cadash said, and Sera finally caught on at what she was implying. She went red too and giggled, shoving Cadash, but Bull could see the gears in her head working.

Dorian laughed, and Bull relaxed, certain that this wasn’t going to eat away at Dorian.

“Where do you even get them? I’ve never seen them made for men,” Cadash asked.

Sera grinned wickedly. “Or are they women’s and you just shove your bits into them as best as you can, stuff hangin’ out all over the place?” 

Cadash nodded at Dorian’s very visible crotch. “We can see that’s not the case. Maybe he just doesn’t have much to show down there and they all fit.”

Dorian spluttered indignantly, and Bull placed a hand on his shoulder. The teasing was all good natured, and despite Dorian’s embarrassment, he didn’t seem to be taking any of it personally.

“There’s always places to get these things, if you know where to look,” Bull informed them, answering for Dorian while Dorian was still busy playing offended. “And Dorian’s penis is quite lovely,” he added, because he never claimed to be above teasing anyone.

“Yes, thank you Bull,” Dorian said hurriedly, his blush getting more intense. “If we could please stop discussing my underwear and ‘bits’ as Sera so eloquently put it, I’d be very grateful.”

“Oh come on,” Bull started to say. “I like your bits. They’re-”

Sera tried to talk over him. “Ugh, it doesn’t work when you say it. You stick wi-”

“As your esteemed, unquestionable leader,” Cadash said loudly, interrupting the others, “I’ve decided we’re going to stop here for a few hours. Dorian, if you heat a rock we can lay our clothes out on it to dry and then swim in the lake some more. Further inquiries into Dorian’s knickers will have to happen after this very important mission.” 

This effectively ended the conversation, because Sera whooped, and Cadash had used her don’t argue with me voice.

She pulled off her own clothing, dropping it to the ground and diving into the lake. Sera had barely scrambled out of hers before jumping in after her.

“Want to see if we can beat the girls at a water fight?” Bull asked, nudging Dorian, who wobbled worryingly, only half way out of his trousers. Bull caught his arm and steadied him with far more luck than Dorian had had earlier. 

Dorian frowned. “I don’t like water,” he reminded Bull, but did move over to a large rock, placing his hands on it to heat it. “I might just lay and enjoy what passes for sun in the south.” 

Bull nodded. “All right. I’m going to show them how splashing should be done.” He pulled off his boots, and then his trousers hit the ground. Dorian, very pointedly, didn’t look at him. 

He pressed a kiss to Dorian’s cheek, grinning when Dorian fought a smile, and pushed at his shoulder.

He made his way to the water’s edge, glancing back once at Dorian, who was setting on the heated rock he had placed Bull’s clothes on, before charging into the water, bellowing a war cry at the girls.

“Oh, and Dorian, don’t forget to take off those pretty panties of yours off so they can dry.” 

Dorian’s curse was lost under Bull’s attack cry and the women’s responding shrieks.


End file.
